Yesterday
by Gina Callen
Summary: Written for #CallenAppreciationWeek @ncislamagazine. Callen has a conversation with Sam and a letter from Hetty and embarks on a search for a woman who meant a lot to him.


A/N. This is for #Callen appreciation week, at NCISLA Magazine. And for J (Thank you, you were one of the good ones) and T for suggesting this to the magazine and reminding me of her.

* * *

Yesterday.

Yesterday had been so easy, Sam and Callen had been picked up by the coastguard, the sub surrounded and the guys holding them gave up. After a Helicopter flight back to the mainland, Sam had been reunited with his wife and daughter.

Deeks and Kensi had told them some things had happened at the office, but nothing for them to worry about and after welcoming them back had gone off together.

Callen had been as usual left on his own.

He stood on the dock watching Sam, Michelle and their daughter heading to Michelle's car, Sam's having been towed back to headquarters a few days ago. Five days missing in a sub had been almost too much for Sam to handle and Michelle had brought the convertible so Sam could feel the breeze and the air as he slowly acclimatized to not being in an enclosed space again.

Callen knew he would never tell the others about the panic attacks that Sam had had while they were trapped in the back of the tiny little submersible. They had talked about everything and anything to get Sam's mind off his fears. Sam telling stories about his childhood and Callen in return telling…edited…stories about his.

He walked over to a bench overlooking the ocean and sat staring out at the waves the last five days playing out in his mind.

"So…There must have been some good ones?" Sam had asked as Callen lay back against the bulkhead trying to get comfortable as he listened to the men in the next compartment talking in Arabic.

"Good ones?" He replied confused.

"Homes G, you had thirty seven in that book, even I know the math, moving as often as you said, it isn't feasible that you were in foster homes all the time…"

"Well they weren't all that great." Callen sighed.

"You must have had one…at least one…I mean you didn't turn out an abusive alcoholic, something must have put you on the straight and narrow." Sam had commented.

Callen had gone quiet, there had been one or two, he'd told Sam about the Rostoffs, he's asked when he'd seen the house.

He had sat back, he hadn't thought about her in years, she had been almost as strong a mother influence in his life as Hetty had become now. He was about to tell Sam as the coastguard had pulled up alongside to seize the sub and let them go free, so he didn't say anything. He watched from the sidelines as Sam was reunited with Michelle, Kensi hugged him and Deeks patted him on the shoulder.

He headed back to the mission and walked inside hoping to find Hetty and brief her on the last five days.

He looked around; the place was practically deserted, except for a handful of skeleton staff. He jogged up the stairs to ops, but Eric and Nell had left for the day. He had hoped that someone would be around, but he walked down the stairs and looked over to see Granger in Hetty's office.

"Hetty not back yet?" Callen asked leaning on the post holding up the roof to the small office.

"She won't be for a while." Granger replied looking away from Callen and down at the letter sitting on his desk, "She left this for you." He said and handed Callen the plain white envelope.

"What's this?" Callen asked.

Granger shrugged and stood up, "I assume it's some sort of explanation, God knows she owes enough people one." He sighed as he walked away leaving Callen looking at the envelope.

Callen looked up; he was alone with an envelope. The familiar feeling of abandonment reared its ugly head and he walked over to the couch and opened the letter.

"My dear Mr. Callen,

This is not permanent, I do not know what the senate committee has planned for me, I do know I may have to call in every favor I have. I made a mistake in using Ms Blye to ensure the survival of Jack Simon; I knew that she wouldn't kill him and that the truth of his time in Afghanistan would come out. However I was unprepared for Ms Blye to go AWOL and for her eventual capture, the horror she suffered over there is my fault and as you know Mr. Callen, I clean up my own mess. When I can. If however I am unable to return to this post I need you to know, I am very proud of you and please do not destroy all the hard work you have put in here, you have come such a long way especially when it comes to trusting people and letting them in. I have seen you blossom in recent months, I feel that finding the information, scant as it was, on your father, has been instrumental in you allowing people into your heart, it is time to put away your past, and move on to the bright future that I know your parents wished for you to have.

My fondest wishes for your future, Hetty."

Callen stared at the letter. He sat and thought about what she had said, she was right; he did need to put some of his past behind him. The talk with Sam in the Sub had already nudged him in that direction.

He walked over to his desk and took out the little brown book that he had 'saved' from the case involving Hannah Lawson.

He turned the pages until he saw the address he wanted.

2217 South Lincoln Way, Corona.

He smiled as he remembered the house, the one floor home with five bedrooms. The huge expanse of green by the side of the house where he played, and her.

He got in his car and drove to the address.

* * *

He had been 12 years old.

His last foster placement hadn't been a good one, and he'd woken up in a hospital bed, his arm broken and his spirit crushed. He believed what his last foster father had told him. He was no good, he had been bad and he'd had to be punished. Day after Day he had endured the beatings; his CPS worker had promised to see him in the first week but had other cases take priority so hadn't turned up. He had been there 3 weeks before concerned neighbors who had listened for days to the child's screams and finally had called the police.

The social worker sat at Callen's bedside, a different worker from the one who had placed him in that home.

"Callen?" He said as the boy woke up, "G. Callen?"

Callen looked at him, Steven Burnett looked over at the child, he was smaller than he would have expected for a 12-year-old and his eyes looked so dead.

Callen lifted his head, the pain in his small body unbearable.

He let out an involuntary whimper as he moved towards the voice.

Steven smiled at the boy, "I'm Steven Burnett, your new CPS worker."

Callen stared at him, "Am I…? Have I got to go back?" he whispered his voice shaking.

"No, you will never have to go back there, you will be here for another twenty four hours and then we have a nice home for you to go to." He said brightly.

Callen sighed. He didn't believe there was such a thing as a nice home anymore, but at least here, now in the hospital he was safe…Unless they found him in the hospital and dragged him back, that had happened before. Foster parents didn't like losing their check.

He grabbed the blanket with his good arm and tried to hide under it letting out another whimper.

"It will be ok Callen, this home is a good one and the woman who runs it is a nice lady."

Steven stood and watched as the child shook with fear until the sedative in his system overtook him and he fell asleep.

When Callen awoke the next day there was a woman watching him.

He shifted onto his side pretending to be asleep. She smiled as she heard his breathing changed.

"Do ya need a drink?" She asked her Scottish accent evident.

Callen turned in spite of himself and looked at her, she sounded strange.

"I said did ye need a drink?" she asked again.

Callen stared at her, but shook his head slightly.

She smiled, "Me name is Janet Curzon, Steve Burnett told me you were gonna be placed with me and that you were in here…He said you got into a bit of a scrap."

'A bit of a scrap?' Callen thought still not speaking, 'So that's what they were classing it as, his fault again.' He turned from her, but she continued talking.

"Me husband and I moved here a few years ago, Andrew my husband is a pilot, so he's away a lot…But he's as pleased as punch that you're coming to us…ya see we can't have kids…not of our own…I lost a child…" She broke off as she damped down the pain that sharing that caused her. "Ya Doctor says you can come back today or tomorrow, depending on how you feel." She said staring at him.

Callen looked worried; here he was safe, she was an unknown.

"Ahh… Callen, I know how much you hate hospitals so I've talked to the Doctor and we've agreed you can leave immediately. I see you've met Janet, She's from Scotland, and she's looking forward to having you." He said.

Callen moved slightly further in the bed away from them as a nurse came in.

"Hello G, I'm just taking out your IV so you can go home." She said brightly. Callen jumped as she touched his arm, he closed his eye and winced as the IV was pulled out.

The nurse looked at the two people in the room, "I'll leave you with your parents to get dressed and the doctor will be here with your medication as soon as possible." She smiled.

Callen looked at her, "Not my parents." He said so quietly that no one heard.

She turned and left, Callen eyed his clothes. There was no way he was getting changed with them in the room, he grabbed his clothes with his good arm and limped into the bathroom kicking the door shut and bolting it.

Steven turned to Janet, "Are you sure about taking him, he's been noted as a bit of a handful." He confided in her.

"Och, no…He's just a wee lad, there's no problem with him coming with me." She sighed as she realized that what Steven thought was a troublemaker was really a scared kid.

Callen came out of the bathroom his sneakers unlaced and his t-shirt not pulled down properly and his hair messy and he picked up his bag. He stood waiting as Steven who had left the room while he was in the bathroom walked back in.

"You ready to go Callen?" he asked.

G looked up at him for a second and let his eyes drop. Steven ignored him and turned to Janet, "He's all yours I'll check in on Monday to see how he has settled, if you need me at all during the week just call." He gave her his card.

Janet nodded, "We'll be fine." She said and watched as he walked away.

"Pompous ass." She sighed as she went to pick up Callen's bag and a nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"In you get G." the nurse said.

Callen looked at her like she was mad.

Undeterred the nurse kept talking; "its hospital policy, you have to do this, besides it's a free ride." She grinned.

Without arguing Callen climbed into the chair and zoned out mentally preparing himself on the ride out of the building.

* * *

Pulling up outside the cream colored one floor house Callen looked out the window at the tidy lawn and the small row of fir trees that had recently been planted.

Janet got out of the car and opened the door for him.

"Where here." She stood by as Callen didn't look up but he shuffled out of the car and walked gripping his bag tight in one hand to the door.

He walked in and jumped as two cats came running up the hallway.

"It's ok dear; they are my cats Cleo and Petra. They are my babies." Janet grinned as she bent over to fuss them. Callen stood with his back to the door, checking out the house.

It was bright and airy, light filtered from the open doors to the other rooms in the house, it was clean and tidy.

He followed her into the lounge and looked at the framed photos of smiling children on the lounge wall. She caught him looking and smiled, "These are some of the children who have stayed here before you." She told him.

He looked to see if there was anyone he knew, but there wasn't.

She put her hand on his shoulder and removed it quickly as he jumped, "Sorry, I just wanted you to follow me to your room."

Callen followed and put his bag by his feet as he entered the plain but clean room. There was a twin sized bed with a beige comforter, a bedside table with a lamp, a desk and a chair. He looked around only one bed.

"Are there others?" he asked quietly.

Janet smiled, "He talks!" she laughed, "No…Just you I only have one spare room, are you hungry?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes Ma'am." He replied.

"Oh No…" Janet stopped and looked at him he looked like he was about to bolt, "That's awful I feel like a schoolteacher, can ye no call me Janet?"

Callen nodded, "Yes Janet."

"Great and what do I call ye?" she asked.

Callen shrugged, people tended to call him whatever they felt like and never was it complimentary.

"Callen?...G maybe…or does the G stand for something?"

Again Callen shrugged. "I like G." he said, on the odd occasion he made a friend they called him G, CPS, Police, teachers they all called him Callen.

She smiled again, "G! Aye that's a good strong name."

Callen looked at her like she was crazy, it's not a name he thought but she was smiling and not mad with him. He followed her to the kitchen, and sat on a stool at the counter.

Janet busied herself in the kitchen making him a sandwich and a glass of milk and made one for herself, "I don't know about you but its lunchtime and I'm starving."

"Are you married?" Callen asked looking at the ring on her finger.

Janet smiled, "I am,"

Janet walked over to her wedding picture, "That's my husband Andrew, he's away until the end of the week he's flying a plane to England." She told him.

"Does he know about me?" Callen asked worried about what this man would say to finding a kid in the house.

"Nope…but don't worry, my husband likes surprises."

Callen let a small knot of worry start to form in his gut, but he stopped as Janet started singing as she moved about the kitchen getting out mixing bowls and flour.

He looked at her, "What are you doing?" he asked.

She smiled slightly to herself, with every action the boy was getting more and more curious and coming out of himself.

"Stuff…" she said nonchalantly. She got chocolate chips out of a cupboard and sugar.

She grabbed a wooden spoon and heard the boy hiss in worry. She didn't acknowledge it in anyway and continued her busy work in the kitchen, making cookies.

She sighed and put the cookies onto a tray and slid them into the oven.

"Do ye wanna lick the bowl G?" she asked pushing the cookie dough bowl towards him.

He shot a look towards the cookies, but knew he wouldn't get any, he never did. He slowly reached for the bowl with his good hand and ran his finger around the inside, never taking his eyes off her. He put the cookie-dough covered finger in his mouth and closed his eyes as the sweet sensations burst on his tongue.

Janet watched as the pleasant emotions crossed his face, she longed to keep him looking that contented and happy.

As soon as the bowl was empty he handed it back, "Thank you Ma'am…er…Janet." He grinned.

"I'll need you to help later," Janet said as she took the bowl from him.

Callen nodded, it was expected in all houses that you would earn your keep.

"I'm not sure what I can do with my hand messed up, but I'm sure I can still handle a vacuum cleaner and a mop…I'll have trouble with folding laundry…but…"

"Whoa there Laddie, I'm not talking about you doing all my work." Janet looked shocked, "The help I'll be wanting is you opinion on the cookies I've been baking I need to know if they need more chocolate chips next time." She told him.

He looked at her like she was mad and her heart constricted, what on earth had this poor kid been through?

"I…I can eat some cookies?" he asked his voice full of awe.

Janet smiled and poured him a glass of milk, "Callen how long have you been in care?" she asked.

He shrugged, "As long as I can remember…I guess." He said taking the drink and the medication that the doctor had sent home with them.

"So you don't remember your parents at all?" she asked cleaning up the rest of the kitchen.

Callen shook his head, "And no I don't know what the G stands for and I'm not being stubborn by not telling." He snapped. He froze for a second realizing what that sounded like and braced for impact.

Janet smiled, "I guess you get asked that a lot." She laughed and watched from the corner of her eye as Callen slowly relaxed.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a similar vein, Janet would slowly draw Callen out of his shell, and then he'd take a step back. But slowly he relaxed with her. For him the best part of his day was eating his first homemade, (Non-stolen) cookie.

He ate with Janet, laughing as she threw a piece of meat for her Cat's to argue over as they ate. Callen helped clear the table and he told her about the things he liked at school and what he did and didn't like to eat, surprised that she had asked. The only subject he didn't elaborate on were the other homes he'd stayed in, he answered with as little information as he could get away with.

Finally it was the time of day he dreaded most, bedtime…He didn't think Janet would hurt him; but countless times before he had spent a good first day to find that at night, when he couldn't get a social worker to come and get him, or leave they would turn nasty.

He started watching the clock at about 6pm, some foster parents wanted him to go up early to get out of their hair, some had set routines for all kids dependent on their ages, and some just didn't care where the kids were.

It was about 8.30 when Janet turned to Callen, "I don't know what your bedtime routine is, you can bathe, as long as you keep your cast dry. Or shower. Unless you prefer to do that in the morning."

Callen shrugged, truth was he wanted to shower badly as he still smelled of hospital, he knew he had a change of clothes but he needed to change and then get the ones he was wearing washed somehow.

"I'd like a shower please." He admitted.

Janet smiled and got him a plastic bag and tape. "This'll help your arm stay dry, when you're done come and see me and I'll help you get it off."

He walked into the shower, bag taped to his arm and his dirty clothes under his arm, he placed them on the floor of the shower letting the water run over them as he used the soap and shower gel he had been given to not only wash him, but his clothes as well.

It was clumsy with his bagged up arm trying to wring the soap out of the clothes and he knew they were going to be awful the next day when they dried, but at least they were cleaner (Slightly) than they had been when he started.

He wrapped the towel Janet had given him around his waist as he took his clothes and looked for somewhere safe to hang them.

Janet was out in the garden hanging out her laundry hoping the warm night air would dry them over night as she heard Callen's window open.

She was worried he would climb out and get hurt and looked up worriedly knowing he couldn't see her.

He had Jeans on but nothing else, she watched as he ripped the bag from his arm, and he leaned precariously out of the window. There was a small decorative balcony below his window and he started hanging something over the railing.

His clothes.

She sighed as she watched him making a mental note to offer to wash them properly in the morning.

She took her basket in and placed it on the table as he phone rang

"Hello?" She smiled as she heard her husband's voice on the other end.

She sat in the kitchen for an hour chatting to him, telling him about the boy she'd picked up from the hospital that morning.

Later she walked upstairs to Callen's room, she tapped quietly on the door, "G…are you awake?" she asked opening the door a crack.

The bed was still made and Callen was curled up, fully dressed on top of the bed, he was dozing but not asleep.

"Did you not put ye nightwear on?" she asked.

Callen shook his head, "I don't have any." He admitted, he had always slept fully clothed. First rule of foster care, if you want to keep it wear it or sleep with it.

Janet walked out of the room, "Hang on!" she called back. She walked back in the room with a cellophane packet and a box, "Here, I had these I hope they are your size…." She handed him the packet.

"What are they?" he asked.

"Pajamas and a pair of slippers, I noticed you were a size 8, same size as my husband there, these are some spares he has."

"But, he'll be mad?" Callen looked at the packet worriedly.

Janet smiled, "He'll be upset if I don't do it. What kind of parent doesn't give their kid what they need?" she asked handing the items over to him.

Callen shrugged, "Dunno never had parents."

"Grab your stuff that you hung out the window, it'll never dry properly there, if you give me your clothes I'll have them washed and dried for you for the morning." She said with a smile.

Callen looked abashed "I'm sorry."

Janet gave a small head-shake, "Och, Laddie ye are just trying to do ya best, there's no need ta apologize."

He leaned out of the window and handed her the clothes that he had left there.

"Now ye take these and head into the bathroom to change and give me what you want me to wash for you."

"Will I get it back?" Callen asked.

Janet smiled, "Well, it wouldn't do me any good now would it, all your clothes are too small…except your shoes, they are way too big." She laughed.

Callen relaxed and handed over his clothes.

The pajamas were a bit big and Janet helped to adjust the sleeves on them, she walked over to the bed and pulled back the comforter, "In ye get and snuggle down."

Callen stopped for a second and looked worried, but he felt that she was not going to hurt him so he did as she asked.

He lay in the bed as stiff as a board, until she pulled the covers up to his chest and stroked her hand through his hair, "You sleep well G, and remember I promised bacon and eggs in the morning." She handed him a glass of water and a painkiller and as his eyes started to close she leant over him and kissed his forehead.

Despite his best efforts his eyes started to close and he for the first time in his memory fell asleep feeling cared for and loved…and he slept the whole night.

* * *

Waking up in the morning he was surprised to see the sun streaming in his window, he usually woke twenty minutes to an hour after he dropped off and would use the night to do a check of the house and the surrounding area.

This night, for the first time he hadn't. He had been awoken by the smell of bacon and eggs and he sat up to find his clothes, washed clean and ironed.

He got dressed and slipped his sneakers on.

Opening the door and heading downstairs he stood at the kitchen door listening to Janet singing.

She turned in mid-song and stopped going red, "I'm sorry I hope I didn't wake you?" she said.

"No…what were you singing?" Callen asked not recognizing the song.

"Just a small ditty my mother used to sing to me." She admitted putting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

He sat and waited as she cut his food up so he could eat it with one hand.

"How did you sleep?" Janet asked him.

Callen smiled, "I slept all night…I've never done that before, I was told once if you sleep well the first night then you know you're in a good place."

"Do you think this is a good place?" she asked.

Callen smiled, "It's the best ever."

And it was for the six weeks Callen was there, Janet taught him what it was like to be cared for, He met Andrew Curzon who was around for the odd weekend, he was kind and jovial, teaching Callen about airplanes, cars and his love of soccer.

Callen in turn taught Andrew about football and baseball.

Callen thrived under their care. His grades in school picked up and he even started to interact with other children at the school.

Callen had just had his cast off and he had arrived home from school, dropping his bag inside the door and stopping as he heard voices from the lounge.

"How do I tell him?" Janet sobbed.

"I'll tell him," Steve's voice came from the room.

Callen stopped outside the door, his hand shook as he opened it slowly, Cleo the cat rubbing her body around his legs as if to comfort him for what was to come.

There were two policemen sitting in the lounge and Janet was sobbing holding a box of tissues.

Callen stopped dead and looked at all of them.

"I didn't do anything!" he said shaking in his shoes.

Janet stood up and crossed the room, wrapping her arms around him, "We know that G, we know you didn't…"

"They why are you crying and why are the police and Steve here?" Callen found himself standing with his arms around his waist and backing up to the wall.

"There's been an accident," Janet sobbed as she sank into a chair, Callen moved as if compelled and sank to his knees on the floor beside the chair.

"Who?" he asked, his stomach churning.

One of the policemen came over to him, "There was a plane crash, in England…Andrew's plane went down…"

"Is he gonna be ok?" Callen asked instantly worried.

The policeman shook his head.

"But…" Callen couldn't hold back the sobs for the man he'd come to care about.

"I'm sorry, Callen, But Janet is unable to care for you alone, she's…" Janet held up her hand and with her other one caught Callen deftly by the wrist as he had turned to go.

"None of this is your fault." She said to him, "Andrew and I have family in England, in Bedfordshire. I'm moving to a small town there, I'm going to live with his family, I can't stay here alone."

"But you're not alone, you have me!" Callen exclaimed.

Janet smiled weakly. "I know and you are a wonderful child, anyone would be proud of you, but…well I'm going to have a baby, Andrew knew, I need to bring her up with his relatives."

"Her?" Callen looked surprised.

Janet shrugged, "What over the past few weeks I've picked up some Callen intuition. I won't be there long, Just until the child is a little older, but I can't stay here for now." She explained.

"But I don't want to leave you." Callen begged.

Janet kissed his cheek, "I will always care for you Callen, remember you are destined for great things." She told him.

Burnett who had slipped out of the room walked back in with Callen's bag.

"We need to get you moved to a new placement." He said.

"But…" Callen looked dazed.

"I will try and keep in touch." Janet promised.

Despite the fact Callen would deny it even if asked years later, he let a few tears fall as he was driven away from that house.

For the first three months she had kept in touch, Callen had been moved to the Rostoffs and had settled quickly in there, but Steve had been transferred and then Callen himself had been moved again and all contact with Janet had been lost.

* * *

Now he was sitting outside the house, he had no idea if she was even here.

She saw a tall dark haired woman pull up in the driveway, she looked about twenty-five and he watched as she climbed out of the car.

Before he could help himself he was out of the car and walking towards her.

"Hello." He said.

The woman turned to him with a confused look on her face. "Yeah, can I help you?" she asked.

He couldn't place the accent, not quite English and not quite American.

"I'm looking for someone, she lived here a long time ago." He said.

The woman leaned against her car, her arms folded as the door to the house opened.

"Sarah…Do you have Laundry for me?" An older woman with a Scottish accent walked out of the door.

Callen turned and paled, it was her…it had been a long time, but it was her.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked as she walked towards them.

Callen got nervous and took a step back, "Er…no…I…" She looked old, so much more so than he remembered and he was worried that maybe she had forgotten him.

"Callen?" she asked, "I'm sorry, but are you G. Callen?"

Callen stopped and nodded. "Hi…Janet." He said softly with a shy smile.

Janet broke into a huge smile and opened her arms, "My boy…you're home." She cried as he let himself step forward and be enveloped by a hug.

Sarah stood on the sidelines watching her mother hug this strange man.

"Mom?" she asked.

Janet wiped her eyes and turned to her daughter, "Come on in Sarah, I have someone I want you to meet, someone who influenced the kind of mother I wanted to be."

"I…I did?" Callen asked.

Janet nodded, "I never wanted my daughter to look at me the same way you did on the first day we met. So I worked on becoming a better mother, both for Sarah…for you and also for her father's memory."

Callen walked into the lounge that he'd last seen as a teenager.

"I…" he found himself lost for words and thought back to the letter Hetty had written. 'It is time to put away your past…'

Janet smiled, "I tried to find you when I got back to the US, but you had been moved too many times,"

"I don't blame you, I…I came to say Thank you." He said staring at a suddenly interesting photo on the wall, "That's me?" he asked.

Sarah stood up and walked to the wall, "Yeah, that's you and Dad, before I was born. Mom told me all about you…She tried for years to find you, she wanted to adopt you."

Callen looked at Janet, she was so old now, but he still saw the woman who taught him it was ok to be him.

"Did you find a family and get adopted G?" she asked.

Callen shook her head, "No…but it's ok, thanks to you and the next family, Russians called the Rostoffs, you taught me the right way to go, whenever I got into trouble I wondered what you would say, or what Andrew would say if he saw me."

Janet smiled in understanding, "So no sneaking out of the window anymore."

Callen shook his head, "I stuck it out, went to College and university and became a federal Agent." He admitted showing her his badge.

"You're like a cop?" Janet asked.

Callen nodded, "Like the FBI only cooler." He smirked.

Janet laughed. "G. Callen you never cease to amaze."

Sarah got up to make them drinks as Callen and Janet talked together, each one giving the other reassurances that they would have stayed together if it could have been helped.

As Callen got up to leave, Janet stood up, "I have something that is yours." She said motioning him to wait.

He waited as she walked back into the room holding a bag; she reached in and took out a baseball and a glove.

"Remember these?" she asked.

Callen nodded, feeling the prick of tears behind his eyes. Memories of him throwing the ball to Andrew in the back yard came flooding back to him.

"Maybe one day you can find a kid to pass it onto, maybe your own?" she prodded.

Callen nodded and wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you for saving me," he whispered in her ear.

Janet held him tighter, "You didn't need saving Callen, the good man that you were to become was already there, you just needed pointing in the right direction." She said as she released her hold of him.

Callen turned at the door to look at her again.

Janet smiled, "You come back and see me again, do ye hear me G. Callen."

"Yes Ma'am…Janet." He promised.

He looked at the ball and glove as he walked to his car and knew exactly what Andrew would have wanted him to do.

* * *

An hour later he was pulling up outside another house, a blond headed boy looked up at the sound of the car and his face broke into a grin.

"Callen!" he yelled getting up from the porch and running down the sidewalk.

"Hey Alex, I called your foster mom, she said we could meet today instead of the weekend if that's ok?" he asked.

Alex smiled, since his dad had died Alex had been in foster care, his only link to his former life was the monthly visits of the federal agent who had saved him from making a mistake in that sewer system over a year ago.

Callen walked to his car and pulled out the ball and glove.

"I need to tell you a story, about two foster carers called Janet and Andrew and how they saved a broken little boy." He said throwing the glove to Alex as they walked towards an empty patch of green.


End file.
